Aki
Aki (default name) is the protagonist of Misao. Aki is noted as being an ordinary high school girl/boy. Unlike most of her/his classmates, s/he lives alone off-campus. The player is given the choice to name the protagonist themselves; however, Aki is the default name. Appearance Aki as a female is shown to have brown hair tied up into twin-tails. She has large, red eyes (however, her eyes are usually shown as a soft brown/amber color due to contacts). Her twin-tails are tied up by two pink hair bows that match the color of her uniform, which is the standard female uniform for the school she attends. She is described by characters such as Tohma to be "pretty cute", which can make it safe to assume that she is above average in the looks department. Aki's male counterpart is seen to have dark auburn hair, and soft amber eyes (it is unknown if he has red eyes, like his female counterpart, or his eyes are truly that color). He is seen to be wearing the standard male uniform, a white shirt and a red tie. Personality Throughout the game, Aki's actions and statements subtly evince her singularly callous and morbid personality. She initially displays these troubling aspects of her personality by flippantly and gleefully remarking that she "forgot" to rescue a butchered Yoshino from her plight. She also wasn't remotely perturbed or frightened when she stumbled upon Misao's first severed body part, as evidenced by the joy that she derived from "finding her." Moreover, the unfaltering determination that she exhibits as she strives to liberate Misao's vindictive spirit can compel her to disregard the safety of her peers and teacher. Aki is avert to most forms of trauma that would drive a regular person insane with the encounters of dead bodies, zombies, surprise attacks, and doesn't seem paranoid in the slightest. She shows absolutely no fear. She can even kill people who wronged Misao, without incurring any qualms or remorseful sentiments, to quell Misao's wrath. Despite her actions in the game, her demeanor can give the impression of a kind, albeit introverted, girl who eschews socialization. Her male counterpart is markedly kinder and saner, as he expresses apt emotions when confronted by incidents that don't elicit appropriate reactions from Aki. He's visibly unnerved by Misao's first severed body part, saddened by his failure to rescue Yoshino, and adamantly averse to murdering those who have wronged Misao. Deaths As with many of the creator's games, there are many ways in which the protagonist can unfortunately meet an untimely end. Deaths can be caused by various actions, such as making the wrong choice or choosing the wrong answer. Here are the deaths you can encounter when playing Misao. WARNING: Some deaths may spoil important scenes of the game Version 2 *In the 3rd-Floor Principal's Office located next to the Student Council Room, there is a diary that states that the emergency exit key has fallen out of the vase and that someone should pick it up. Naturally, there is a vase in the middle of the room that the player can interact with. There are three options: 'Inspect', 'Destroy', or 'Do Nothing'. Obviously the last choice results in nothing, but if the player chooses to inspect that vase, Aki will accidentally get pricked by a rose thorn. And unluckily for Aki, the rose was poisoned, which causes her to die upon contact. *On the first floor and near the doors that lead outside, there is a group of papers the player can choose to look at. However, upon doing so, it is revealed that the letter says "YOU'RE DEAD" written in blood, the pages taking up most of the screen. When the player tries to discard the papers, a purple half-dead woman is behind them and then suddenly zooms up onto the screen as Aki cries out. *After talking to Yoshino, a monster with a chainsaw will come to kill Yoshino. If the player doesn`t hide in the dissected body or doesn't make it in time, the chainsaw monster will kill her/him. *If the player chooses to hide in the yellow tube, the monsters goes to a near machine and presses a button. Aki will start to spin inside the yellow tube and after a few seconds she/he will explode. *In the room where Yoshino is found and turned into be a plant like creature called a salt mandrake. There is a telephone on the upper section. Do NOT interact with the phone directly. Aki will hit her/his head on the wall and die. *Outside where the four gravestones of the people who died, there should be three closer to the door you come through. There, two of them should say 'Someone's grave' or something similar. But one of them say 'Your grave' and you get pulled into the grave and killed either by suffocation by being buried alive, or brutally murdered. *Do NOT proceed to the left hall in 2F and go down the stairs too early (Which is going without the Emergency Key). Aki will get trapped and will get killed by the stalking ghost if you try to go back. **'NOTE': As of Version 3 this death scene has been updated where it will show the ghost looking at Aki's corpse laughing. *In the Science Lab do NOT go to the blue computer screen if you didn't mess with the computer a dark spirit will appear and kill Aki. This is known to be a Mad Father reference because disappearing into corners in that game will kill you. *Do NOT go to the room that has Sohta and Ayaka inside when Aki is covered in blood. Sohta will freak out thinking that Aki is a monster and Sohta kills her/him. A 2nd variation of this death is by entering that room after the scene of Sohta and Ayaka and talking to Sohta. **You can also get killed by Sohta by simply going to the locker he's trapped in while covered in blood. *If you had played The Witch House you should know NOT to play the piano in the music room. You'll lose your head! *In the Music Room if you leave the chair before the ghost finishes her performance she'll stop playing the piano and say "Why does nobody listen to me?". Then she'll appear and kill Aki. *If Hanako catches you before you get the Coins she tell you to play with her. You will see her cute face suddenly will turn into a creepy psychopath and then she'll brutally kill Aki. *On the hallway to the rooftop it's best to not lollygag or the suiciding woman will catch Aki and kill her/him. As of Version 3, interacting with her will cause her to possess Aki into walking to the rooftop and committing suicide, dying the same way she did. *When you find Kudoh on the street do NOT choose to help him because you didn't look twice for traffic (A car will come and runover both Aki and Kudoh). *If you don't be friends with Ms. Library she will kill Aki. *Opening the locker in Classroom 2-B will get you killed (There's an evil spirit inside the locker). *In the well if you don't dodge fast enough or ignore the note Aki will get killed by a spinning head. *On the way to the Truth ending don't choose to wait in the closet a little. Sohta will trap Aki in the closet and kill her/him. Version 3 *Attempting to read the note in Ms. Library's room will give you a message saying "Flatty Flat" with a picture of scribbles drawn by a kid but as soon as you get out of the area where you found the note the 2 bookcases move and sandwich Aki. (She/He gets squashed by them) **This may reference to one of the deaths in The Witch's House where if Viola steps in the puddle of blood 2 walls close in and sandwich her. *Do NOT exit out through the left door of Classroom 3-C. Aki will fall down and get her head stuck in a toilet. *If you press the left button of the emergency doors a door will come down and slice Aki in half. * Do NOT go through the door by the bathrooms. Three ghost students will be there. Aki can still leave, but if she stays there too long the students will kill her. * Aki can also die by leaving and going back in the room, going further in and a ghost boy will appear and kill her. * If you enter the wrong code while trying to unlock the capsule with Misao's heart inside, a red string will pick Aki up and kill her. * On the rooftop, you will see the suiciding woman. Do NOT go to where her bloody footprints are. Interacting with them will cause her to pull you down with her, as she falls Aki screams as she falls to her death. Relationships Misao - Aki states near the beginning that she/he was not very close to Misao, but was curious as to why she/he was always alone. Aki states that she wanted to be friends with Misao a lot, but why she didn't when Misao was alive is unknown. The most likely reason is that Aki is actually somewhat intimidated by Yoshino and doesn't want to be bullied by her, so she chooses to keep her distance from Misao until it was too late. In the good ending after seeing the vision of how Misao was killed and Sohta's murders, Misao leaves a message on the blackboard of Aki's classroom reading - "Thank you." After beating the game, you can play the "truth" of Misao. During this Aki can save Tohma, when doing this she encounters him in a dark other worldly space alone with the "darkened Misao" who is a vision of Tohma's fear. Aki talks to the darkened Misao and eventually shows her a hand mirror, Misao becomes afraid and now knows why Tohma calls her a "monster". Misao then lets Tohma go and he is reborn like the other victims. All the other Misao spirits Aki tries to stop will not listen to her and continue with what they were doing (leaving Aki no choice but to kill them or leaving the victim to overcome his fear), the exception being Satome's fear in which Misao will just watch and allow Satome to kill the Misao. At the end of the "truth" a picture of Misao and Aki becoming "friends" is displayed with both of them smiling and holding hands. If playing as male Aki, Misao will ask him to become her boyfriend, to which he rejects her somewhat reluctantly, stating that he cares about her too much to rush into a relationship with her like Tohma did. He also notes that they should become better friends before ever having a chance as lovers, but then goes on to say that he likes her, and that he'll always be her friend. At the end of the "truth", a picture is displayed of Misao and male Aki becoming friends, both smiling and leaning against each other with their foreheads near touching. Ayaka - Ayaka is Aki's best friend and in the female version of the game, Ayaka will tease Aki about her crush on Tohma (though it is unknown whether this is true as Aki replies "I just think he's cool is all!"). Ayaka seems to be Aki's only friend and perhaps the person she is most closest to, due to Aki living alone without parents or siblings. When Ayaka and Sohta are found in the infirmary, Sohta tricks Aki into believing Ayaka was attacked and that she is wounded. Aki leaves and Sohta will kill Ayaka, Aki does not find this out until the "truth" part of the game. Yoshino - Aki quickly notes Yoshino as being a bully, having had bullied Misao constantly before Misao's murder. Aki is somewhat scared of Yoshino (that is the main reason that Aki didn't become friends with Misao as she was afraid) but due to Aki's semi-cruel nature she becomes pleased when Yoshino despairs. Aki finds Yoshino in the laboratory after the curse has been activated and asks her "I'll save you as long as you promise not to be a bully anymore." Aki lied here and hides when the monster that is going to dissect Yoshino enters the room. Aki probably deliberately did this for her own pleasure. Once Yoshino dies, Aki comments, "Whoops, totally forgot to save Yoshino! Teeheehee!" Tohma - One of Aki's classmates, Ayaka teases Aki about her crush on Tohma (though this isn't confirmed). Tohma even says Aki should be his girlfriend but she makes no comment here. When Aki finds Tohma injured, she takes him to the library where she asks Novella to take good care of him. Aki brings Tohma a soda, in which he finds a key, suggesting that she is concerned about him and possibly has a crush on him. Tohma can be killed by Aki, Aki shows no remorse due to her determined nature that is set on saving Misao but this triggers the bad ending. In the good end Aki is a friend of Tohma's and they both continue their school life with Misao's blessing. Sohta - Aki's homeroom teacher. Sohta is popular with girls, like Ayaka. Aki doesn't seem to be interested in him like the other girls and downs Ayaka for praising him so much. In the bad end Aki kills Tohma, activates the shrine and then sees the vision of Sohta's murders. Aki and Sohta wake up on the roof and Aki tells him that she knows he killed Misao. Sohta will turn to her and say "So you saw it too." Sohta then kills Aki and the bad ending screen is displayed. In the good ending, Aki will kill Sohta and forget about him. Her last words to him being "Apologize in the afterlife!" Saotome - Little is known about the relationship between these two but we can assume they are friends, due to Aki's reaction to her death. Ayaka, if your protagonist is a boy, teases Akito (or whatever name is picked for him) about his crush on Saotome. Though, much like Tohma, this isn't confirmed by any evidence in the game. Trivia *The creator of Misao (Miscreant's Room, AKA Sen) is also the creator of another popular indie horror game: Mad Father. *Onigawara, the student council president, is eerily similar to Ogre, a character from Mad Father. *There are multiple events throughout the gameplay that hint Aki may be a demon, just like Ogre. **Miss Library is afraid of humans, but she likes Aki because she doesn't smell human. **Aki is not hesitant in killing, as shown when she bluntly murdered either Mr. Sohta or Tohma. If your protagonist is a boy, though, he hesitates whenever trying to kill Mr. Sohta, saying that he can't because he's his teacher and it will be wrong if he did such a thing. In fact, the female version of Aki apparently forces Akito to and ends up killing Mr. Sohta anyways, saying that Akito can do it, "Because you are me. Raise that bat high... And crush him!" **On a side note, when playing as Aki's male counterpart, Akito (as dubbed by fans), Aki was able to both talk to him and possess him when he had to make the choice of who to kill. **Without her contact lenses, it is shown that Aki's true eye color is red. **The creator of ''Misao ''himself briefly states in the Rec Room that Aki may be a demon. *In the second playthough of the game you can play the male version of Aki, Akito. *Akito seems to be nicer than his counterpart Aki, shown when he says to Ayaka "I kinda couldn't care less." instead of what Aki said which was "I don't really... care." He is also shown to have a crush on Saotome. *While in the Rec Room, if Aki examines the dead body that she needed to hide in, the text will read that this concept came from a "foreign cartoon". Though it doesn't specify which one, it possibly comes from the American Television show, South Park. In the episode "The Simpsons Already Did It", Eric Cartman is forced to hide in a dead person's body in order to avoid the doctors from seeing him. *Aki can be startled very easily by sudden noises. An example of this is when she becomes startled by the sudden ringing of the telephone in the science room (where Yoshino meets her end), hitting her head on the wall, thus killing herself. * Aki appears to be very skilled in playing the piano, as seen in one of the bad endings. * It seems that female Aki is canon unlike male Aki; This is seen in the fact that the Truth ending was a huge afterthought; Sen added it 3 years later. Also seen is that Male Aki retains most mannerisms female Aki has despite being different in personality. There was also a novel published August 3rd seen here: http://novice2.web.fc2.com/game/misao/index.html published about female Aki. Category:Characters